marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayhem
"I'm gonna gut you in half little girl!!!" Mayhem - Slik-Spider Mayhem (real name: Theodore Justin "Knockout" Ryan)' '''is a male supervillian and a member of the Frightful Four he is one of the 4 Hyrda created symbiote clones of Earth-12041's Venom. Originally a high school football player and mutant known as The Rhino or Rhino III he was hired by Hydra to capture his Earth's Spider-man and extract his DNA. The plan failed and he was captured by Hydra and merged with the Mayhem symbiote forcefully. History '''Early Life' Season 4 Personality Not much is known about Theodore's personality through it's implied he loved his family. After becoming Mayhem Theodore changed he became more violent and more aggressive though he still cares for his sister and is overprotective of her as he threatens Nova (Sam Alexander) with gutting his stomach if he touches his sister. He loves destruction and mayhem. Like most, symbiotes he uses a pronoun "us" when referring to himself. Personal Appearance Theodore appears as an African-American male with an athletic build. He wears usually a grey hoodie, cargo pants, and sneakers, and a backward baseball cap. As a Rhino he appears as his Earth-12041 counterpart. As a symbiote, he is bulkier both his main and his smaller horn has grown thinner, more curved and sharper. He now has razor sharp teeth, and the classic white eyes of Venom, he also the classic Venom spider design through the legs are thinner and much harder to see. Relationships Powers & Abilities Natural ''' * '''Peak Human Strength: Theodore has been shown to be quite strong even for a normal human, hence his nickname knockout * Peak Human Acrobatics: Despite his large built, Theodore is shown to be very nimble and agile, as seen in a flashback where he was able to take down a rival High school's running back with ease. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: He was a capable fighter, relying on effective brawling skills from his years of sports, his years as Rhino, and as a smalltime criminal. * Rhino: '''Theodore has gained similar powers as his Earth-12041 counterpart although he is a mutant as opposed to drinking serum. '''Venom Symbiote After being merged with the Mayhem Venom symbiote clone, the symbioted bounded with Theodore's mutant DNA and enhanced his Mutant powers further making him even stronger than the Hulk. * Shape Shifting: The Symbiote's gives Mayhem a virtually malleable anatomy which allows it to create countless tendrils for transport or modifying weaponry and technologies, which can be used to further aid him in battle. * Superhuman Durability: '''He is also far more resilient to physical damage than Spider-Man himself, able take the brute force and recover quickly afterward. * '''Superhuman Strength: Combining the Symbiote's own strength with that of the replicated Spider-Man's and his mutant powers, Mayhem is much stronger than Spider-Man, able to effortlessly rip heavy and solid structures bolted in from their surface, lift up aircraft and destroy tanks with one punch. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Mayhem has a greatly accelerated healing speed, able to heal broken bones and damaged flesh instantaneously. He can also heal infections to an extent that modern medical technologies cannot. The Venom Symbiote can also instantly regenerate its own bio-mass, effectively making Mayhem bodysuit form indestructible. * Technology Morphing: '''Mayhem can morph and enhance vehicles and other forms of machinery and technology using the Symbiote. * '''Assimilation: Mayhem is able to absorb and retain the abilities of others that it has merged with. In addition, unlike the previous Venom Symbiote's could only merge with living creatures and morph it into its own likeness, this one is able to assimilate technology into its mass, where it can then use it as the original owner would and even enhance its usage. ** Rhino Powers: By bounding with Theodore's Mutant DNA, the mayhem symbiote is able to enhance his mutants powers greatly. *** '''Enhanced Superhuman Strength: '''Mayhem is now stronger than anyone and can go toe-to-toe with the Hulk and Iron-man in the Hulkbuster suit he is also able to oneshoot Thor with one punch and send him flying halfway across Bejing. *** Equipment Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Symbiotes Category:Villains Category:Male Characters